


Intership

by But_gay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Idk how to tag will add more later, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Mutant Peter Parker, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/But_gay/pseuds/But_gay
Summary: The Good Place swears are subs for real swears.Peter Parker has a secret. He’s never told a single soul. Ever. At all. Never.But one day, he finds someone in his house after school. Someone who know’s his secret.Oh and this person recruits him for a secret team of teenage superheroes.Normal shirt.So basically just a Marvel version of Young Justice cause I got inspired.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Shuri/original female character, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 7





	Intership

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3 soo don’t judge me. 
> 
> Some ages are changed a bit. The X Men are mostly their Evolution ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker has a secret. A secret no one knows. One day returns home from school to find a mysterious man in his apartment. A man who knows his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship guide as of the beginning of the story  
> Spideychelle(crush), Ironstrange,(engaged), Stucky(married), Valcarol(serious relationship), Cherik(past lovers), Beastique(serious relationship), Rougecat(newly dating), Byro(crush), Jott(dating)

🕸🕸🕸

**September 21, 2019**

🕸🕸🕸

"Hey, Pete, you free tonight?" Peter Parker's friend Harry Osborn asked, leaning almost cliche like against the locker next to Peter's.

"Why, you throwing a party?" Peter asked, packing his books into his backpack.

"It's Monday, bro," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Peter slammed his locker shut. "And no, I've got too much homework."

"Aw, damn," Harry said.

Another friend of theirs, Gwen Stacey, jogged up next to them, "I heard the word party."

"Gwen, no," Peter said.

"Haha, Gwen, yes!" Gwen threw her arms around her friends. "Anyway, Ned and MJ've got art club so, I'm driving y'all home!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Harry spun away from her. "There is a reason I brought my car today!" Gwen's driving skills were not the greatest, and she'd only got license two months ago. Harry, Ned and MJ, however were good drivers.

"Yeah, I'm going with him." Peter stated.

"Yeah, my cars not here, I need y'all to take me home," Gwen admitted.

"Stop saying y'all."

"No."

🕸🕸🕸

"Alright, this is your stop, Petey," Harry waved his friend out of the car.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Peter said. As Harry drove his expensive car out of the parking lot of Peter's apartment building, said boy noticed something weird.

There was a car, even fancier and more expensive than Harry's, though Peter didn't know anything about cars, parked in the lot.

Peter brushed it off. A neighbor of his was known to have weird people over.

He jogged up the stairs to his and his Aunt's apartment on the third floor. The door was unlocked.

"Hey, Aunt May, I think Mrs. Clawthorne has another friend over..." Peter started to say, walking into the apartment. He stopped short when he saw who was sitting in his living room. "Holy shirt."

He had a dark goatee, graying dark hair messily fussed on top of his head, had on large sunglasses, but you could still see his eyes, he wore a blazer over a Beatles t-shirt and his jeans were ripped.

Tony Stark.

Tony forking Stark.

A billionaire was in his apartment.

Holy shirt.

"Hey, Peter, you've been getting my emails right? About the internship?"

Holy shirt, he was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah," Peter said. He had no idea what was going on, but he was gonna roll with it. That seemed like the best idea.

Five minutes later, after a few mouthed questions from his aunt and many many confusing statements that Peter rolled with from Tony Stark, Peter had been asked by a motherforking billionaire to talk to him in private.

"Uh, sure," Peter nodded. Peter Parker had five panic attacks that year, somehow, that day was not one of them.

"I'll just go out on the balcony," his Aunt May patted his shoulder and speed walked to the small balcony of the apartment.

"Alright, Peter, I know you didn't actually apply for an internship."

"Yeah, um, then why are you here?" Peter scratched the back of his neck.

Mr. Stark looked over at the teenagers aunt, clearly trying to read their lips. Noticing she was found out, she quickly turned and looked off the balcony. Mr. Stark turned his face away from the window and said in a quiet, low voice, "because I know what you can do."

Yes, Peter Parker could do things. Weird things. Ever since he got bit by a spider less than a year ago. He could climb walls and could sense danger. But that wasn't the craziest thing to think about at that moment.

It was the fact that Peter had never told a single soul what he could do. He hoped it could all just go away. Nobody knew.

No one.

"H-h-h-ow...?" Peter stammered.

"I know, I know, let's just say, I've got a friend who knows a lot."

"Okay, um, and why are you lying about the internship?" Peter asked.

"Because, I'm here to ask if you will join a secret team of young heroes."

"Oh, okay," Peter said, then paused, his nerves calming slightly. After a moment he looked up, straight into the older man's eyes, "wait what?"


End file.
